justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Memeshikute
|game = |artist = ( ) |year = 2009 |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 98 |nowc = Memeshikute |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Tonbee Cataruzza (P3) Yoni Jayl (P4) }}" " ("Memeshikute") by ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers All four dancers are men, resembling all members of Golden Bomber. P1 P1 has short brown hair, and wears a blue blazer, a zebra print shirt, a black tie, dark blue pants, and grey shoes. He resembles Jun Utahiroba. P2 P2 has short black hair and wears face paint, a pink bandanna, and blue skinny jeans with a black belt. He is shirtless, and has light brown shoes. He resembles Kenji Darvish. P3 P3 has short blonde hair and wears a cream and black tuxedo with a black shirt, and black shoes. He resembles Sho Kiryuin. P4 P4 has half blonde and half black hair and wears a black leopard blazer, a grey shirt, a golden tie, red pants with black stripes, and black shoes. He resembles Yutaka Kyan. Memeshikute coach 1.png|P1 Memeshikute coach 2.png|P2 Memeshikute coach 3.png|P3 Memeshikute coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is an on-stage concert with an audience, lights and cardboard animals with people in them appearing randomly backstage in the song. Each time P2 makes a drumming move, lavender sparkles appear. The scenery is mainly red and purple. It then changes to a Japanese (possibly in Tokyo) street with various Japanese signs, lights, a bicycle and a man behind the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. 'All Gold Moves: '''Make a stop sign with your hand (first P1, then P4, then P2 and P3 together). Introhand_1_4_seq_gold.png|All Gold Moves (P1 and P4) Introhand_2_3_p_gold.png|All Gold Moves (P3 and P4) Memeshikute gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Trivia *''Memeshikute is the second song by Golden Bomber in the series. *The pictogram colors are the same of the coaches' trousers. This is the same case with a few other multiplayer routines, such as Macarena. *P2 makes a cameo in Dance My Generation s background but with a different wardrobe. *The dance and dancers take a lot of inspiration from the music video. **Some moves from the chorus are taken out from the music video. *The hairstyles are inspired from the music video; the only difference is the absence of the red hat that should be worn by P2. Gallery Game Files Memeshikute cover generic.png|''Memeshikute'' ( ) Memeshikute cover albumcoach.png| album coach Memeshikute_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Memeshikute p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on Memeshikute p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on Memeshikute p3 ava.png|P3's avatar on Memeshikute p4 ava.png|P4's avatar on In-Game Screenshots Memeshikute menu.png|''Memeshikute'' ( ) on the menu Memeshikute coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Memeshikute score.png|Scoring screen (P1) Memeshikute score p4.png|Scoring screen (P4) Memeshikute gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Videos ゴールデンボンバー「女々しくて」FULL PV【GOLDEN BOMBER】 女々しくて (Memeshikute) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Memeshikute - Golden Bomber Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Wii U - Memeshikute No HUD References Site Naviagtion es:Memeshikute de:Memeshikute tr:Memeshikute Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs by Golden Bomber Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Julien Durand Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Nicolas Huchard